H20 Just Add INGO
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: After the events of the Crossing Of INGO and the first H20 season, Sapphire is now 16 and is a transfer student at the H20 girl's school. How will the girls cope with learning about the world of INGO and Sapphire and her Mer friends learning about the magic of the Moon pool. Adopted by Ocean-runner.
1. Chapter 1

**H20 Just Add INGO.**

**I have decided to make a H20 Just Add Water and INGO cross over because I thought it would make a funny story with the H20 girls coming to terms with a girl who can take in oxygen under water and that theirs a whole world that they didn't know about. And Sapphire and Faro learning about that there are mermaids and about the moon pool. I've made Sapphire 16 now so she can interact better with the H20 girls and so she can start working on the promise she gave to the whales in the Crossing of INGO to help them. She going to get a job at the aquarium that Cleo works at because of her ability to communicate with the animals.**

**This is a test chapter so feel free to criticise so I can make it better.**

**Chapter 1.**

Cleo, Rikki and Emma were in class waiting for the bell to ring when the teacher announced they were getting a transfer student from Cornwall in a few days. The bell rang and the girls decided to head for Mako Island to relax after the school day.

"So what do you think the new transfer student will be like?" asked Cleo out of the blue.

"I don't know Cornwall is very close to the sea so he or she might spend a lot of time in the sea." says Emma.

"We better be careful if they do swim a lot then." says Rikki.

A few days later the teacher introduced the new transfer.

"This is Sapphire Trewhella."

Sapphire had long flowing brown hair and crystal like eyes.(Tell me if I got the hair colour wrong and what the eye colour is.) She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and blue sandals. Her bare arms showed a bit of muscle enough to show she exercised them a lot but not to an extent that they were a bit much. Her curves also showed she exercised a lot.

"Hi." she said nervously. Without saying anything else she sat at the back.

The day went on pretty much the same. When the bell rang at the end of school Cleo went to her job at the aquarium when her boss said there would be another girl joining, it was Sapphire. While they were working Cleo decided to ask her some questions.

"So Sapphire did you do a lot of swimming back in Cornwall?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah I live along the coast line in a cottage. My father introduced me and my brother at a early age so I can hold my breath for longer that average and I'm a extremely strong swimmer." Sapphire replied.

What's your brother's name?"

"Connor, he's 2 years older than me.".

"I have a sister Kim."

The conversation went on with the average questions asked. Cleo left ahead of Sapphire but had to go back to retrieve her coat. She got her coat and was about to leave again when she heard a sound and went to investigate, she rounded the corner and saw Sapphire playing with one of the Dolphins. It came to the edge and faced Sapphire but what happened next was strange. The Dolphin let off a volley of clicks and whistles and then Sapphire began talking back to it but not in English but in her own volley of clicks and whistles. Her voice sounded almost as if it was an actual Dolphins and then it seemed as if she and the Dolphin were having a conversation and they understood each other. Sapphire got up and with a final wave at the Dolphin she left.

* * *

"It was really strange it was if they understood each other." said Cleo, she had gathered with Emma, Rikki and Lewis at the Juice bar and was telling what she saw.

"Cleo your over reacting." said Lewis.

"Maybe your right."

"Come on we'll go for a swim." says Emma.

The 3 girls walked down to the beach when they saw Sapphire sitting atop a rock right above the water she looked relaxed and happy. Then she got up and stood at the edge obviously intending to jump in, putting her arms into the diving position she breathed out and jumped into the sea. But after a minute she still did not surface.

"Where is she?" asked Cleo.

"Did you see she breathed out not in before jumping." said Rikki.

"Still she might of banged her head on a rock when she dived we should see if that's the case." said Emma jumping in shortly followed by Cleo and Rikki.

* * *

Sapphire swam deep beneath the Skin, everything was so clear compared to Cornwall. She had been here once before travelling around the world by the sea in the Crossing Of INGO. She had made a promise to a Pod of Whales to help stop their kind being harmed by humans and that why she was here, she would study to become a marine biologist and help the sea life and INGO. She had to remember that Faro was not here to protect her and show her the currents so she had to swim carefully to avoid being taken off by a rouge current.

Sapphire felt strangely drawn to what the locals called Mako island, maybe some of the Mer she had met in the Crossing lived their, it had to be important for the sharks to be guarding it. Still the Mer she met last time weren't very friendly and she doubted without Faro or Elvira she would have been safe. She thought about the dolphin she met at the Aquarium, the humans called her Silky but Sapphire knew her real name was Song Rider because she talked to her. Song Rider was there because she got caught in a fishing net and badly injured before being rescued, once she was healed she could go free Sapphire could not wait to see Song Rider free in her natural habitat.

Sapphire felt a movement in the water, it was big but it didn't feel like a shark. What if it was a diver, humans who dare to bring air into INGO. She had to get above the Skin if a human saw her down this far without air it would probably scare him/her. Too late it was moving too fast she turned to see a female Mer staring right back at her, no wait it wasn't any Mer she'd seen before instead of the sleek and seal like tail that blended into the waist she had a golden scaly tail that cut off at the waist and a bra-top made of the same stuff as her tail. She had long golden hair and green eyes Sapphire was sure she'd seen that face before, and once more she wasn't taking in oxygen from the water but holding her breath. There was no doubt about it this was a Mermaid from a book, but Faro said that Humans just made them up and they weren't real.

* * *

The girls hadn't found Sapphire so decided to see if she was taken off by the current. Emma deep under water was speed swimming towards Mako when she saw a human out line not too far off, her first guess was it was a diver because it had legs. As she got closer she saw the person had no tank, but it was too deep to be a free diver. She saw it was a girl from the long brown hair and shape and she currently had her back to Emma. Suddenly the girl turned round to show it was Sapphire and when she saw Emma her face showed both shock and recognition then confusion. What Emma noticed was that Sapphire wasn't holding her breath was seemed to be fine so far down, like she didn't need air. Sapphire's mouth opened and to Emma's surprise words reached her ears as if they were above water.

"Are you a Mer?" she spoke no air bubbles escaping her mouth. She just said Mer not Mermaid Emma wondered why, she wanted to know how it was possible for Sapphire to not be drowning and for her to be able to speak. Emma was running out of air by now and Sapphire noticed this.

"Do you need to get above the Skin?" she asked. Emma guessed that was her word for the surface so she nodded.

Sapphire swam with her and was able to keep up with Emma as she swam up. Emma got above the surface and was able to breath but she saw Sapphire hadn't come up with her but instead stayed just below. Emma took another lungful of air then went back under to see Sapphire waiting patiently Emma needed answers and since she couldn't speak underwater they would have to communicate on land. Emma pointed to Mako island.

"You want to talk about this on Mako island?" asked Sapphire, Emma nodded again.

Emma and Sapphire swam side by side to Mako and Emma decided it was best to take Sapphire to the Moon pool to where she was to meet Cleo and Rikki, she didn't know why but she felt she could trust Sapphire with the location of the Moon pool and her secret. Emma swam to the sea entrance to the moon pool and entered the cave Sapphire following.

* * *

Sapphire swam through the underwater cave after Emma, this place felt powerful and at home. They finally reached the end with opened into a pool and a big cave. Sapphire braced her self for the pain of breaking the Skin but when she did surprisingly it no pain came, this place where the Mermaid had brought her was full of INGO that she felt no pain. This place would be sacred to the Mer if they lived here. That's when Sapphire noticed the 2 other presences enter this sacred place through the underwater entrance. Looking around two more head surfaced both female and with the Scaly tails and tops, one another blond while the other a familiar brunette.

"Sapphire/Cleo?" both said at the same time.

**So what do you think? Please tell me what you think needs changed, added or taken away. And what you think would make good plot twist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**H20 Just Add INGO.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Sapphire/Cleo?" shouted Cleo and Sapphire at the same time.

"Emma what is she doing here?" said Rikki.

"She saw me but the was deep underwater with out needing to breath." answered Emma.

"But how is that possible even we can't do that."

"Because of my Mer blood?" came Sapphire's voice.

"What?" called the three voices.

"My Mer Blood. It allows me to take in oxygen from the sea in stead of the air. Are you some kind of new Mer/Human hybrid."

"No were Mermaids."

"Right I think we should explain to each over." say Emma being reasonable.

"You first." says Sapphire quickly.

"All right. It happened not that long ago we were taking a motor boat out to sea when it ran out of fuel so we had to use paddles to get to Mako Island, I couldn't get a cell phone signal so we climbed higher in hope of getting one. While crossing some rocks Cleo fell down a hole and couldn't get out again so we went down to help her, it turns out that the hole was a way into this cave. I jumped into the water and found out that their was an underwater entrance to here which we call the Moon pool. After we all were in the full moon passed over the mouth of the volcano which as you can see is hollow and where were inside. Anyway when it passed over head the water started to bubble but it wasn't hot and bubbles and light started to float up and stopped when the moon moved, we took the under water entrance out and were shortly found by the water police. The next day I decided to take a swim and dived in 10 seconds after I grew my tail, Cleo took a bath and grew her tail and Rikki got hit but a sprinkler and changed. It turned out that 10 seconds after we touch water we turn into Mermaids, we also have powers I can freeze water and other things, Cleo can manipulate, expand and contract water and Rikki can Heat water up past boiling point. We also found out that we can swim extremely fast and the Full moon can affect us in any different ways." explained Emma.

"Okay I believe you, I seen many weird things in my time so why not add a magic Moon pool that can turn people into Mermaids on a full moon to the Mix.

"Okay now your turn." says Rikki.

"Fine but promise not to interrupt and leave all questions till the end."

"Promise." all three said.

"Okay you might want to get comfortable this will take a while."

Sapphire told them of INGO, the Mer, of her and her brother Connor being half Mer and of her adventures. Saving her step dad and diving buddy from the guardian seals, resealing the Tide Knot, putting the Kraken back to sleep, the Crossing Of INGO and defeating Ervys therefore stopping a War between the Mer.**(A/N I'm too lazy to write it all.)**

* * *

"Wow you've done all that." says Cleo.

"So it's possible for you to become a Mer like your father?" asks Rikki.

"Yes, but unlike you once a human with Mer blood makes that choice there's no way back." replies Sapphire sadly remembering her fathers choice.

"So is it possible we have Mer blood?" asks Emma.

"I don't know. Even if you do you shouldn't try it, when Connor and I first went we had to hold onto Faro and Elvira to let or bodies take in INGO better and for INGO to recognise our Mer blood. And even though I'm know a daughter of INGO I wouldn't be enough, when Connor wasn't getting enough oxygen in INGO I was barely enough to keep him going." explained Sapphire

"Oh." said Rikki. She really wanted to be able to take in oxygen from the sea so she would be able to dive deeper and stay under water for longer with out coming up every 16 minuets for a breath.

"I've got an idea, when the holidays come around we can all got to Cornwall and I'll go to Saldowr and get him to meet you. Saldowr is a very understanding Mer and might be able to tell if you've got Mer blood, and if not he might appreciate learning about you anyway and reveal if there are more of you and Moon pools out there." says Sapphire.

"Good plan. What will we do till then?" asks Cleo.

"Well if you help me with my home work I can teach you how to speak with Song Rider and other Dolphins."

"Song Rider?" asks Cleo.

"You know her as Silky but her true name is Song Rider."

"How will we be able to understand them?" asks Emma.

"If you do have Mer blood after a while of trying the clicks and whistles will start to form simple words and if not I can teach you what certain body languages and the tone of the whistles and clicks mean."

"Alright." says Emma.

"One more thing don't tell anyone else about me even if they know your secret. The reasons I told you three is because you told me your secret and there's a chance you have Mer blood." says Sapphire.

"Not even Lewis?" says Cleo.

"Not even your boyfriend." replies Sapphire. Cleo blushed as Sapphire went back under the Skin and out the entrance. The girls followed to see her communicating with a dolphin.

"This is Wave Heart, you girls can go ahead and speed swim back I've asked her if I could ride her back." Sapphire said.

The girls watched as Sapphire gently placed herself on Wave Heart aligning herself with her shape and it looked like she was part of her. Wave Heart suddenly took off speeding through the water some times breaking the surface and Cleo, Emma and Rikki had to speed swim to keep up.

* * *

When they final reached their destination Wave Heart stopped in deep enough water Sapphire got off and she knew that both of them didn't want to part so soon but they have to.

"Thank you Wave Heart." said Sapphire.

"Good bye Sapphire daughter of INGO." said Wave Heart swimming away.

Sapphire found Cleo, Rikki and Emma waiting for her in the shallows.

"Go on ahead and don't be surprised when I surface." Sapphire said.

The girls dragged themselves on to the beach away from the water and Sapphire went above the skin. As soon as she let go of INGO it felt like a hundred knifes was going into her lungs, he was used to it but she was still gasping as air replaced water. The girls saw her and remembered what Sapphire told them about how breaking the skin hurts her and not to be surprised..

A few minutes later the girls finally dried off and transformed back and they all decided to head back to home.

"Was the Dolphin okay with giving you a lift?" asked Emma on the way

"Of course, Dolphins are naturally friendly and helpful children of INGO. Whenever I ride with a dolphin we make a deep connection and share each others thoughts which makes it hard to separate afterwards. Haven't you ever heard of Dolphins rescuing shipwrecked sailors and fending off Sharks." Sapphire said.

"Well we better split it's late as it is and we have homework." says Emma.

"Ugh don't remind me." moans Rikki.

**There's the second chapter for the followers of this story and other viewers. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Adoption

**Attention all INGO and H20 just add water fans!**

**I'm putting H20 just add INGO up for adoption.**

**I feel like I've done all I can with the story so far and I'm all out of ideas on what to do with it, I'm focusing on my other stories and I don't want this to get left to die like other stories on . So I'm letting whoever wants it continue on with it or rewrite it.**

**Thank you to those who followed and liked this story but I just can't go anywhere else with this.**

**Yours sincerely Shamira The Guardian.**


	4. Adopted

**Attention H20:Just add water and INGO fans!**

**This story has now been adopted by Ocean-runner.**

**But just because it's now adopted doesn't mean you can't make your own story from it, just notify me first.**

**Yours sincerely Shamira The Guardian.**


End file.
